Air
by snowy-ray08
Summary: Ever wonder why Kurt was so amazed by Blaine when he sang 'Teenage Dream' that day when he went spy on the Warblers? Set in "New York" season finale episode.


**Author's note:** Snow here! This will be my first Glee fanfiction, as in that's published on the website. I have tons and tons more on my notebook&USB. This is fan made story okay. This was a random story idea I have gotten through facebook, on the page called "GET THE WARBLERS BACK ON GLEE" I was commenting in a post, and it just cam up! I love that page! And all the people in it. And you and you and you and you and YOU~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... but my randomness.

**P.S.** : It is written in Kurt Hummel's point of view! :)

* * *

><p>Ever wonder why I was so impress with Blaine's performance of "Teenage Dream" the first day I ever met him. Well, it's not just because my gay radar was going off the charts, and not just because he caught my eyes with his completely dapper personality. It was just the song.<p>

The song, "Teenage Dream." A song by Katy Perry. Now let me inform you, I've tried singing it, and of course I sounded wonderful, but there was a lot of breaths that I took. Then, I've also tried singing it without any breaks. Or editing. There is no place in the song to breathe! Except when the warblers are going 'ohhhh~' about two-thirds through. And at that point you just brace yourself and cling on all the oxygen you can get in your lungs.

As you might be asking why I just told you that... well earlier today when I was with _my boyfriend -_I still can't get use to it- at Lima Bean, with our usual coffee order. I was telling him about all the things I've done in New York with the rest of the Glee club.

"Oh, my god, you should have seen it. We all looked at the Top Ten List for Showcase, and we all went numb. And then Jesse kept on going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's cost us Nationals-"

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional. But I'm sorry, keep going." Blaine interrupted, but motioned his hand for me to continue.

"Okay, then we get back to the hotel and Santana loses it." I said, animatedly describing all of Santana's threats, how Quinn, Mike, and Sam were holding her back, and how everyone in Glee club faces looks. "I mean, in the plane ride home was completely silent. Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Skymall."

"Wait, I – I don't get it, you don't seem sad at all."

"Well, it was still amazing! I flew on a plane for the first time in my life. I had breakfast at Tiffany's. I sang on a Broadway stage!" I exclaimed breathlessly. Then, he said the words. Those_ three wonderful, amazing_ words to me.

"I love you."

I just sat there, while I almost spitted out my coffee. My heart beating faster and faster, than it ever was before. There I realized I haven't said it back, as he just sat there staring at me a dreamy look planted on his face.

"I love you too."

Then Mercedes and Sam comes. It was a pretty obvious that they were together, or at least like each other. I'm happy. Mercy finally has someone to be with. But now she has to tell me all the juicy details about her and Samuel Evans.

Blaine and I finish our coffee, and walked out hand in hand. We made our way to the local park, chatting all the way through. A smile there, a few stolen kisses, and hugs. Blaine's just all I could ever ask for.

Especially cause he can sing! (_Wink wink_)

He just suddenly wraps him arms around my waist and presses our foreheads together, and he said "I love you" once more.

I closed the distance between us. I put all my emotions in that kiss, just so that he could know that I missed him so much and that I love him too. I lost track of time. It's just as if everything in the world stopped and it's just me and him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

I was pulled back into reality when I felt all the air in my lungs drained. I pulled away, _breathless_.

"B- Blaine... just how .. just how l-long was that?"

"I don't really know." He said, in a straight voice.

"H-how can you not be breathless?" I asked him. Slapping him playfully on the chest.

"Maybe it's because I was kissing the most _beautiful person_ I've ever met."

"Geez.. have you got no lungs, Mr. Anderson?" I asked him, with my _sarcastic tone_.

"Lungs? What is lungs? I don't need them!" he replied, joking around. He was laughing.

I laughed, along him.

"Cause you're my air, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot!<strong> After one hour of writing, I am done! Thank you to Emily Tambree... cause she gave me the idea!

**Emily Tabree-** "I can just picture blaine: "Lungs? WHAT IS LUNGS? I DON'T NEED THEM! :D"

The KA-BOOSH story idea!

I love you.

Just remember.. I adore you and you and you and you and YOU~3


End file.
